


The demi-God

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Demi-Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hannibal is Hades, M/M, Persephone - Freeform, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Will's mother had always been away from his life. His father kept saying that she was gone in the 'underworld'.





	The demi-God

Will had never knew his mother, his father had always talked about her in eulogistic terms and with love in his eyes, but they were only stories and he was still motherless. Sometimes the stories of his father are not very realistic, saying that his mother was the spring and her departure had causes the winter. He remembered one specific time when his father had said that his mother and ‘gone under, taken by the lord of under himself’. Maybe his father was a bit losing his mind, but Will said nothing and had continue working on the boat motor with him. Sometime it was better to not ask question and to let it go.

Ten years had passed and Will had never tried to ask again about his mother, the more he had the less the answers had made sense… He had think about leaving his father and find a job on his own many times, but he had never done it. Something was tieing him to the place, and the fact was that to leave he would have to find a decent lady to marry and he was not looking forward to it. So, he continued working here in a mechanic help-desk, a job he did not despite but have very few interest into.

When he get back home that night he could feel that something was off, they were almost no sound where in other days the dogs were greeting him with many barks. He entered the house to find his father sitting at the table a bottle of heavy whiskey in hand, an unknown man in front of him. Will had never seen his father drink directly from the bottle before, it was concerning: “Dad?”. “You must be Will, sit please.” said the man, “I’m afraid I bring some bad news to your father and you”. An uninvited guest, and an unknown one, was almost always bad news, but Will was not about to say it out loud. He did as tell and sat next to his father. “Your mother recently passed away. She was under my care and I couldn’t help her. She jumped into the soul river and it was too late for me to do anything”. This was making little to no sense to Will, his mother was long died, or it was what he had always assumed from his father loitering and if she was not why had she never visited him? 

“My mother is long gone.” was all Will replied. “That is not exactly true, said the man, Maybe you can come with me and see for yourself”. Will shook his head, responding “I really don’t think this is necessary. Plus, you are upsetting my father so, I will ask you to leave please”. The man let out a small laugh: “You truly are your mother’s son. Now, be warn I’m sorry but your mother made a bargain for you and I must insist you come with me”. He did not let any time for Will to answer before taking him by the arm.

The word had spin around them and Will would have fall if it was not for the strong grip of the man on his arm. “Welcome to the underworld son of Persephone”


End file.
